A conventional water supply device with two shifting levels are widely applied in kitchen equipment (such as a pull-out faucet) or showering equipment (such as a shower head). This water supply device has two shifting levels for controlling water supply modes. For example, the water supply device is shifted to a bubble level and a water level. When the water supply device is shifted to the bubble level so as to spray waters with bubbles, waters are sprayed out of a bubbler via an outlet end of a first outflow channel. When the water supply device is shifted to the water level so as to spray waters, the waters are sprayed out of plural nozzles via an outlet end of a second outflow channel.
A conventional pull-out faucet for kitchen contains a spray head and a hose fixed in the faucet body and connecting with the spray head, such that the spray head and the hose can be pulled outwardly together, thereafter they are stored in the faucet body. This pull-out faucet is pressed to shift water supply modes and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,713.
When the pull-out faucet is turned off, an elastic restoring force of a spring in the faucet body pushes a flow controlling element to move to a first closing fence so that when the pull-out faucet is turned on again, it keeps in a bubble level. After a press button on a driving lever is pressed, the flow controlling element on a push post is driven to contact with a second closing fence, thus shifting the bubble level to the water level.
Thereby, water pressure in a water channel acts the second closing fence opposite to the flow controlling element so as to resist against the elastic recovering force, thus operating spray head easily.
As desiring to return back to the bubble level, a distal end of the driving lever is pressed so that the push post and the flow controlling element are pulled back to their original positions. After the pull-out faucet is turned off, the water pressure in the water channel vanishes so that the push post and the flow controlling element are driven by the elastic recovering force to move back to a position which controls the water to flow out of the spray head with bubbles.
However, such a conventional pull-out faucet still has disadvantages, for example, after the pull-out faucet is turned on, the water pressure in the water channel acts on the flow controlling element to resist against elastic recovering force of the spring, but the water pressure is too low or too instable to resist against the elastic recovering force, thus flowing water with bubbles in water level. In addition, the flow controlling element cannot be controlled to automatically return back to the bubble level. In order to stop such a situation, the spray head has to be pressed continuously, thus causing operational inconvenience.
If a water closing area of the flow controlling element is increased to enhance water pressure, the flow controlling element is hit by increased water pressure, thereby causing operational inconvenience.
When the pull-out faucet is in the water level and a distal end of the driving lever is pressed or the pull-out faucet is turned off, the push post and the flow controlling element are driven by the elastic recovering force to move back to the bubble level. However, after the spring pushes the flow controlling element and the push post, it is in a compression minimum, the elastic recovering force is so small that the flow controlling element cannot be closed completely, hence water flows in the bubble level and the water level together.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.